I hate that I love you
by Icanseethewayyoufeel
Summary: The voice UK series one has finished and Will and Danny plan to meet up with each other often because the show is now over. So what will happen when they both fall in love and want to be more than friends, will their management allow it?
1. End of the series

Danny's point of view

Series one of The voice is now over. I'm not sure if I'm glad or upset because I'm still not sure if the managers are going to let me do it again next year. I spoke to Will earlier and he said to me he would do it if I would do it and of course I don't think I could do another series without Will. He makes me laugh and the whole experience becomes much more enjoyable when he's near me.

Everyone is currently at the after party and I seem to be downing more drinks than I should be doing but I'm Irish so my body must be used to it. I scan my eyes around the room and spot Will easily from his brightly coloured jacket and I make my way over to him. When I'm about half way there Jessie comes and appears next to him and they start conversing so I decide against bothering him and sit back down at the bar.

I ask for another shot and the guy next to me gives me a dirty look because that's now the tenth one I have had in a row but I ignore him. I'm not sure what's wrong with me but ever since I started hanging around Will I've begun getting these weird feelings when he's there, almost like butterflies I guess.

Thinking about him causes me to glance over my shoulder at Will and he's laughing about something Jessie has said to him. This strikes jealously inside of me all of a sudden so I turn back around and stare at my hands while I fiddle with them.

I'm not sure what the time is now but many people seem to be leaving the premises and now the whole space in front of me is covered in empty glasses. Then someone places their hand delicately on my upper arm so I look up and notice that it's Will.

'You're going to die of alcohol poisoning one day." He says while smiling at me and I can't help but return it.

"Yeah, probably but at least I'm not addicted to the internet."

He pretends to look offended and informs me how he hasn't used his mobile all evening. Then he orders the barman to clear away the mess and then grabs my hand to lead me outside.

"So, I was wandering if you want to hang out sometime because we won't be able to see each other as much now that the show is done." I debate whether I should or if going out with him frequently would be a bad idea but I listen to my heart and I tell him yes.

His whole face lights up and he wraps me in a warm embrace which lasts longer than either of us intended and he bids me goodnight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and I'm going to try and update soon! Don't forget to let me know what you think :)


	2. The hotel

Danny's point of view

I turn my head to my left and face the alarm clock and it's 11 in the morning. That's one good thing about the fact that the voice is now over because I can have a longer sleep. Rain is hammering down on the windows on the roof and I bury myself further in my covers keeping the warmth around me.

I feel practically paralized because I don't have an ounce of energy to move a muscle but then my mobile vibrates on the bedside table. I consider checking the message later and drift off back to sleep but my curiosity gets the better of me. I stretch my hand and swipe the phone to read the text and a smile forms on my face when I notice who the sender is. I quickly scan my eyes across the screen and read,

**"Hey Danny, I was going to call but I didn't want to disturb you just in case you were asleep because I know how lazy you can be! I remember you telling me you wanted help with your upcoming album and was wandering if you wanted to meet up, if you are still up for it?"**

I obviously don't have to even hesitate about going out with Will but I don't want to reply straight away just so he doesn't get the impression that I'm desperate and eager. I leave the phone on my bed and head off to the toilet and come back a few minutes later. I pick it up once more and hover over the buttons deciding about what I'm going to respond with. Then I begin typing,

**"Hi, don't worry I had woken up half an hour ago and I'm not that lazy! Yeah we are still trying to finalize ideas so I would love to meet up with you. I'm free today so it could either be my place or yours."**

Time seems to be traveling slowly as I wait, so I run downstairs to start my kettle. Once the waters heated I pour it into the mug and the text message alarm makes me jump and I almost tip my drink but I steady myself. I check what it says and he has agreed to the plan and offered for me to go to his hotel because he has a very good recording studio there.

It's just going to be me and Will there because Mark needs to be with his family for a few days and Glen, well I'm not sure about Glen but I'd rather be alone with Will today.

It's now 2pm and I exit my apartment so I can make it to Will's on schedule. I wave at the taxi which is on the other side of my street and climb in, considering I haven't yet learnt to drive.

His hotel looks very fancy, it must be a five star or more than that if it's possible. I couldn't stay somewhere like this I couldn't bare to spend my money on it. Although I wouldn't mind someone else paying the cost for me as long as it's for a reason, I never like my management buying expensive items and clothes for me let alone a hotel price.

As I'm strolling to the large doors the two guards open them for me and I then get accompanied by security to his room. So I enter his place since it's unlocked and the others wait outside for when we are going to be finished.

* * *

I wonder why Danny didn't want Glen to go too and the fact that he wanted to be alone with Will. What will happen in his hotel room? Anyway I hoped you loved it and I promise to update soon and don't forget to comment! x


	3. I love to hear him sing to me

Will's point of view

I keep checking my appearance in the bathroom mirror and constantly fixing my hair but my overall look doesn't really change. It's just that Danny is meant to arrive soon and I want to be my very best for him, even though he's just here to record music.

I don't know what's happening to me. Every time his name is mentioned, butterflies form in my stomach and when he speaks to me in that Irish accent of his, my heart melts. Now he's actually coming to my hotel and he wants me to be on his song. The song wasn't even originally meant to be a duet but after he played it to me, I fell in love with it and he offered the chance for me to work on it.

Suddenly the sound of the door creaking open and then being slammed shut alerts me so I step foot out of the room and into the studio. I spot him straight away and Danny chose the seat next to the large, clear window so the sun is lighting up his face and his eyes sparkle. I bang into the equipment due to the fact I'm not watching where I'm going and this causes Danny to glance up and smile at me.

I try to form words or at least just some sort of greeting but just weird noises fall out of my mouth instead. Then as I get nearer to him I trip on one of the wires but manage to stable myself and then I straighten my clothes and sit down next to him. I notice he's covering his lips while giggling at my clumsy behavior but he doesn't realise he is the reason I'm acting this way.

It's just a one on one session today, I was considering bringing my producer friend Dante Santiago but I decided against it, maybe next time.

We spend hours chatting about the record but also about random topics and life in general. I tell loads of my jokes in attempt to hear his laugh, I love the sound of his laugh, especially if it's me who caused him to.

I then suggest that we go into the recording booth so I can listen to him sing and to know what his parts will be like. He is enthusiastic about the offer so I take his hand and run to the room while dragging him along behind me. The truth is I'm excited about hearing him sing to me, I love his voice. I remember the first time he sang to me, it was backstage on the voice and he played the piano for me as well.

I give him the basics on how the equipment works and then I get prepared to hear his vocals through the sound system and microphone. I just get entranced by him, his voice is just so angelic and soft to me and I could listen to it all day and night. People say I am the only one who has hypnotizing tricks on others but Danny is the the person who hypnotizes me. He could literally ask for me for anything and I would do it for him if it were to make him happy.

It's all over to quickly as he comes out of the booth and rushes over to me, eager to hear my opinion on it.

"It was super mega dope!" He laughs at my catchphrase and sits on the same sofa as me so our shoulders are touching and occasionally our legs will rub against each other. I begin to feel hot and I have to wipe the palms of my hands on my trousers because of the sweat on them.

"Are you okay Will?" His breath tickles my neck as his face is so near to mine and he places a hand on my upper thigh and it all becomes too much for me. So I jump off the couch and jog into my bedroom.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I will try to do the next one soon as I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment. Also thanks for the comments and just for reading my story in the first place :-) xx


	4. What changed Will's mood

Danny's point of view.

I whisper into Will's ear if he was alright but all of a sudden he bolts out of the door so I decide to get up and follow him. By the time I exit the studio room I hear the bedroom door being slammed shut so I stroll up to it and knock gently. There is no reply from the other man so I start to open the door slowly and then I notice him sitting on his king sized bed looking out of the window.

I approach him from behind and land on the mattress next to him and he doesn't move so I place my hand in his.

"Why did you run off like that?" I questioned him. I sense his hand getting hot and sweaty but it doesn't bother me, I just hold it tighter.

"I just needed some space, that's all." Then he turns to me and gives me a reassuring smile and glances down at our joined fingers.

He rubs his thumb over the back of my hand and so I lean into him so my head is resting on his shoulder and we are both admiring the view from the room.I'm not quite sure how long we stayed like that because at some point we both lay down on top of the covers and I drifted off to sleep in his embrace.

I jolt upright from the sound of Will's mobile ringing and I have to try and steady my pulse from the shock. Then he hugs me from behind while he takes the call and I nestle back into him and get comfortable again. As he is talking he runs his fingers through my hair so I bury my head in his chest and my eyelids automatically shut once more.

I use all my effort to keep myself awake though and I just listen to Will and the faint noises coming from the other end of the line. He bids goodbye and then puts the phone back on the bedside table and looks down at me. I thought he was going to say something by the way his mouth opened then shut quickly again but obviously he decided against it. So he seems to just be staring at everything else in the room besides me which is fine because it means I can stare at him without him realising.

He turns to face me again and he smiles sweetly but then the smile fades and his expression almost appears heartbroken when he turns away again but I must have imagined it. Will is very hard to work out because of his weird gestures and ways of speaking and that irritates me because right now I would love to know what he was thinking.

"You should really go." He says sharply without making eye contact. "It's getting late and dark outside."

Then he pushes me off him, stands up then heads straight to the front door, opens it and waits for me to leave. I stare at him confused at his change in behaviour but he just has his eyes focused on the ground instead of me.

"Bye then." I tell him. He nods but doesn't speak so I just storm out of the hotel room due to the fact that he's acting like a total jerk. As I'm heading down the corridor I hear the door click shut and carry on running down the stairs.

* * *

One more chapter done! Tell me what you think guys! I'm really getting into writing this story, I never thought I would ship Will and Danny but I do! Thanks to many Will/Danny fanfics out there that I've read. :D


	5. They way he makes me feel

Will's point of view.

I feel so bad that I had to kick him out but he was affecting my emotions. The way he looked when he was half asleep and lying next to me was beautiful. He doesn't even realize what he does to me when he talks with that soft Irish accent of his or when he smiles brightly at me. The softness of his skin underneath my fingertips and the silkiness of his hair. Everything about him in my opinion is perfect, I don't care what anyone else thinks.

All of these things and more are the reasons why he had to leave because it breaks my heart to imagine he will never love me more than a friend. He just sees me as his 'older brother' but I guess I would rather him be my friend than nothing at all.

I walk back into the main area of my hotel room and fall back onto the sofa and exhale a large breath. I let my head rest on the back of the couch as I sink further into the cushions and close my eyes. I don't plan on drifting off to sleep again, I just need to think about what's going on.

After a couple of minutes have gone by, I lift myself up and struggle to stand up straight from my lack of effort. I switch on my radio and the first thing I hear is the DJ introducing The Script song 'Breakeven.' I bolt back over to turn it off because I don't want to listen to Danny's singing, it's not what I need right now.

I enter the kitchen and pull open the fridge to pour myself a glass of iced water to cool me down. Then banging on the door disturbs me so I go to check out who it is and pray to god that it isn't Danny.

I hesitate for a while with my hand hovering over the handle but the knocking starts again but this time a lot harder so I swing it open. I let out a sigh of relief when I notice it's Jessie but she also looks extremely angry so now I'm slightly scared because when Jessie is angry at you she gets seriously verbal and violent.

In a flash she barges past me and crosses her arms and taps her foot relatedly on the laminate flooring.

"I got a phone call from Danny." She states and the sound of his name makes my heart stop.

"He was rather upset because apparently you were behaving rudely to him and then made him leave and you didn't even properly explain yourself." She continues and I try and find the right words to say but can't think of any.

So I grab ahold of her bicep and force her to sit down on one of the chairs and I sit down opposite her.

"Jessie, there's something you need to know but you can't tell anybody, definitely not Danny."

* * *

I am managing to get through this story fairly quickly but don't worry it's a long story so there will be plenty for you guys to read! Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think or if there are any specific things you would like to be put in future chapters. :D x


	6. Will tells Jessie about Danny

Jessie's point of view.

Will pulls me into his hotel room and orders me to take a seat so he can apparently tell me some sort of secret that I can't tell anyone.

He takes his time and it must be hard for him to say due to the prolonged silence but I'm patient with him. He breaths in a large amount of air then mutters his sentence so quietly that I can't hear him.

"Will, I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch that. Can you say that again?"

He stares out of the window and avoids my eyes as he states loud and clear these next few words. "I'm in love with Danny!"

Slowly it begins to process in my mind what I had just heard him say and he attempts to stand back up but I raise my hand as a signal to stop him.

"Have you told him?" I ask. He looks at me like I'm stupid and shakes his head.

"Of course I haven't! I don't want to ruin what we have and we're recording a song together now, I don't want it to be awkward."

"But Will, I don't think you understand."

His facial expression turns confused so I carry on speaking.

"I think you underestimate how much Danny cares about you and the relationship that you have with each other. Just because you told him to leave he called me about how upset he was about it and that he must have done something wrong. Why did you have a change of mind all of a sudden and act rudely to him when you clearly wanted him to stay earlier on?"

Will seems to be trying to plan out what he is going to say next and finally comes up with a perfect explanation.

"Having him near me makes my feelings for him intensify and he makes me so happy just being with him. We were lying down on my bed together because we were both tired and I though I was going to act on impulse and do something I will later regret. So I thought it was best that he leave so I wasn't tempted."

"I know what you mean but I'm sure there was a better way of going about it. He was quite hurt that you did that to him. Maybe you should go talk to him."

Suddenly he springs out of his seat and heads towards the door but turns around to let me know I can leave whenever I want to but to make sure that I lock up after then he runs out into the corridor.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise that I'll do another chapter soon! Keep commenting and all the rest of that stuff so I know if I should carry on or not. Thank you guys! :-) x


End file.
